


Recipe

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic





	Recipe

"First you spread the peanut butter."

She'll never tell her.

"The tomato sauce goes on top of that."

She's... stable, now, besides the door-slamming and the occasional ear-piercing wail -- but she was like that _before_ she found out.

"Then you slice the pickle."

No point in rocking the boat.

"You need a one-to-one ratio of pickle slices to pepperoni, or it won't taste right."

Besides, it'd be cruel.

"Then you just sprinkle the cheese on top and nuke until melted."

But when the monks made Dawn--

"Ta da! Summers Smorgasbord Pizza."

\--Buffy's pretty sure they got some things wrong.


End file.
